Dealer malgré lui Message à Antsybal !
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Antsybal, passe par cette fic please ;  Résumé : Après des jours éprouvant, Lisbon veut passer sa soirée seule, tranquille. Evidemment, Jane n'est pas de cet avis.


**Bonjour à tous !**

J'ai cette fic depuis un certain temps sur mon ordi mais je ne voulais pas la poster parce que la fin ne me plaisait pas. J'ai modifié quelques lignes et finalement, maintenant, je l'aime bien.

Je ne me suis pas relue mille fois donc il y a peut-être des fautes mais comme je prépare un concours que je passe dans 10 jours, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder et je compte sur vous pour relever mes fautes dans les reviews (et pour ne pas m'en vouloir) afin que je les corrige dès je pourrai !

Vous pouvez remercier Antsybal qui m'a écrit tellement de reviews auxquelles je veux tellement répondre que je suis obligée de poster une fic pour lui demander son adresse mail ^^

_**ANTSYBAL, ceci est une annonce : je n'ai aucun moyen de te répondre car tu n'as pas de compte sur fanfiction apparemment (ou bien tu n'étais pas connectée au moment de reviewer) alors il me faudrait ton adresse mail, s'il te plait ! J'ai tellement de réponses à te donner =D et de mercis à te dire !**_

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Dealer malgré lui**

- Jane, répéta Lisbon pour la énième fois. Ces gens m'ont relâchée. La seule chose qu'ils voulaient en me kidnappant, c'était que l'affaire sur le meurtre de leur fille soit rouverte.

- Mais Lisbon…

- Laissez-moi terminer, Jane.

Le téléphone à la main, évitant les gens qui marchaient à contre-sens, la jeune femme se plaça au bout de la file d'attente pour acheter son billet de train.

- Vous, Rigsby, Van Pelt et Cho avez repris le dossier depuis le début et résolu l'enquête en deux jours et demi, je suis libre et je rentre par le prochain train. Justice a enfin été rendue et pendant ce temps j'étais nourrie, logée, blanchie, comme à l'hôtel. Les parents ne m'ont jamais voulu de mal, croyez-moi.

- Si vous ne portez pas plainte, si ces gens ne sont pas punis pour ce qu'ils vous ont fait, ça recommencera ! D'autres trouveront l'idée du kidnapping excellente, en particulier si ce n'est pas puni par la loi. Quand à rentrer par le prochain train, n'y pensez même pas, je viens vous chercher.

- De un, vous ne savez pas où je suis, de deux, j'ai déjà acheté mon billet. Pour ce qui est du reste, on en reparlera.

- Vous êtes où ?

- A la gare.

- Ah ah… Quelle gare ?

Soudain, Jane entendit une voix s'élever dans le téléphone.

« Le train en partance de. »

La communication fut coupée et un bip répétitif résonnait dans le téléphone. Il esquissa un léger sourire. En réalisant que les haut-parleurs allaient révéler à Jane sa position, Lisbon avait eu l'intelligent réflexe de raccrocher. Il rappela.

- Désolée, déclara Lisbon, ça a coupé.

- Menteuse.

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre et remercia la guichetière avant de s'éloigner avec son billet.

- Je monte dans le train. Je serai chez moi vers vingt heures, vous êtes autorisé à passer cinq minutes si vous voulez.

- Je vous attends à la gare, déclara Jane d'un ton strict.

- Laissez tomber, je suis une grande fille, je peux…

La jeune femme s'interrompit. Il avait raccroché. Il allait probablement se rendre à la gare de Sacramento et l'y attendre à la sortie pour être sûr de ne pas la rater. Mais bien qu'elle apprécie la compagnie de son consultant, elle n'avait pas envie de parler du kidnapping en détails et de se battre avec lui à cause de cette histoire de plainte. Elle voulait rentrer retrouver sa maison, sa chambre, et dormir dans son lit. Alors malgré l'égoïsme de l'idée qui germait dans son esprit, elle se décida quand même à descendre à l'arrêt juste avant celui de Sacramento.

Jane s'installa sur un banc à l'abri du vent et contempla d'un air absent les lignes de chemin de fer devant lui. Il espérait ne pas s'être trompé de quai et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'heure. S'il avait fait les bonnes déductions en prenant en compte le lieu où vivaient les parents de la jeune fille assassinée et le caractère trempé de Lisbon, son train arriverait dans moins d'une demi-heure, sur cette voie, dans cette gare.

Les trois heures de voyage passèrent plutôt rapidement pour la jeune femme. Elle avait dormi un petit moment puis avait bouquiné un magasine qu'elle avait trouvé sur un siège abandonné. Elle entendit son arrêt être annoncé et enfila sa veste avant de se lever. La gare précédant celle de Sacramento était plutôt petite et elle fut soulagée de voir que les quais étaient quasiment vides elle n'aurait ainsi aucun mal à trouver un taxi pour rentrer. Le train s'arrêta dans un léger grincement et elle descendit la marche qui la menait sur le quai. L'air frais qu'elle respira à plein poumon lui fit du bien et elle ferma les yeux un court instant.

- Alors comme ça, on essaie de me piéger ?

Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix de l'homme derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, plus que surprise.

- Comment… mais…, bégaya-t-elle.

Jane se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle avec un air de professeur en colère contre son élève.

- Je suis plus fort que vous à ce jeu-là, Lisbon, je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous en doutez…

La jeune femme garda le silence et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Alors ? Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle alors.

- Eh bien apparemment ça ne vous aurait pas dérangée que je vous attende toute la nuit à la gare de Sacramento. Dans la froid et l'insécurité.

- Allez vous faire voir, vous et votre insécurité. Mon envie de solitude et moi, on va prendre un taxi, annonça-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Jane sourit en haussant les épaules puis il la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas confiant, sans même se retourner. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : il l'avait vue en vie, en bonne santé. Et en bonus, il avait pu lire dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait impressionnée une fois de plus, ce qui le ravissait au plus haut point. Il attendit qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision et prit le même chemin qu'elle pour sortir de la gare. Il bifurqua ensuite vers le parking, monta dans sa chère et vieille DS bleue ciel, et mit le moteur en marche. Lorsqu'il passa devant la gare, il aperçut la jeune femme au téléphone et en voyant qu'aucun taxi n'était là, il en déduisit qu'elle était probablement en train d'en appeler un. Comme personne ne le suivait, il s'arrêta au milieu de la route et fouilla dans sa boîte à gant pour en sortir une feuille A4 et un feutre noir.

Lisbon aperçut Jane passer en voiture et elle leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant s'arrêter au milieu de la route. Elle écoutait la petite musique affreuse qui servait à faire patienter au téléphone en attendant que l'agence de taxis veuille bien lui répondre. Soudain, elle vit le consultant ouvrir sa fenêtre et poser sur le toit de sa voiture une feuille pliée en deux où était inscrit « TAXI ». Il regardait ailleurs, comme si de rien n'était. Elle raccrocha et s'approcha.

- Bonjour, vous pourriez me déposer à Sacramento ? dit-elle comme si elle s'était adressée à un vrai chauffeur de taxi.

- Normalement j'ai terminé mon service mais pour une belle jeune femme comme vous, je vais faire une exception, déclara Jane.

Lisbon fit une grimace de dégout puis elle s'empara de la feuille posée sur le toit et contourna la voiture pour aller s'asseoir côté passager, citant au passage son adresse.

- En route ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Mm.

- Vous vous appelez comment ?

Elle se tourna vers le consultant d'un air agacé, tout en essayant d'ouvrir la fenêtre passager.

- Teresa. Mais pour vous ce sera « Agent Lisbon ». Bon, elle s'ouvre cette fenêtre ou c'est une fausse ?

- Il faut pousser un petit peu avant de tourner la manivelle, _agent Lisbon_.

La jeune femme réussi enfin à ouvrir et l'air entra dans l'habitacle.

- Et…, commença Jane d'un air hésitant. Vous… vous avez un fiancé ?

- Je rêve ou vous jouez le taximan dragueur ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Vous êtes charmante, je me renseigne, c'est tout.

- Ah ah…

- Alors ?

- C'est affligeant…

- J'imagine que vous parlez de votre vie privée. Vous accepteriez de boire un verre avec moi ?

- Dans une autre vie, peut-être…

- On peut aller dans un bar ou bien chez vous, comme vous voulez, insista Jane.

- Jane, arrêtez, votre numéro devient ridicule…

- Mon numéro ? S'étonna le consultant. Oh… On s'est mal compris, je voulais vraiment vous inviter à boire un verre…

Lisbon l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, puis voyant qu'il était sérieux, ses joues prirent une couleur rosée.

- Euh… Boire un verre, c'est-à-dire ?

- Ça veut dire quoi, 'c'est-à-dire' ?

Ils se fixèrent un instant puis les yeux de Jane s'illuminèrent de malice.

- Oh ! Comprit-t-il soudain. Je voulais dire 'boire un verre' dans le sens, vous et moi assis à une table avec un verre devant nous et une discussion intéressante. Pas vous et moi avec un verre de champagne dans un bain moussant…

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je pensais, bien sûr, je…

- Oh si, déclara-t-il en riant devant l'air gêné de sa supérieure, vous avez clairement pensé ça et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi. Alors, on boit un verre ou pas ? Si vous êtes fatiguée, je vous invite une autre fois, ce n'est pas grave.

Lisbon garda le silence. Non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre mais parce qu'elle n'était pas encore sûre de sa réponse. Elle se sentait fatiguée, lasse, mais retrouver son satané consultant lui faisait du bien.

- Est-ce qu'on va parler de la dernière enquête ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vous voulez dire celle où vous nous avez fait croire qu'on l'avait résolue sans vous, alors que c'est vous qui passiez les coups de fils par-ci par-là pour qu'on soit sur la bonne piste ?

- Je n'ai pas… J'étais kidnappée ! Je n'ai appelé personne !

- Laissez-moi deviner… Vous étiez toute jeune lorsque cette affaire a surgit, j'ai calculé. Donc même si vous aviez une piste, vous n'aviez rien le droit de dire. Et malheureusement pour la famille, personne n'a suivit l'idée que vous aviez en tête et l'enquête n'a pas été résolue.

- J'étais étudiante, je n'étais même pas affectée à une ville, répliqua Lisbon.

- Quoi, vous voulez dire que j'ai tout juste ? S'étonna Jane.

- J'étais étudiante mais j'ai réussi à connaître les grandes lignes du dossier en parlant à des journalistes et en regardant la télé.

- Et pour vous, la piste à suivre était forcément celle du concierge de l'immeuble ?

- Oui… Mais qui m'aurait écoutée ?

- C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas porter plainte contre la famille, comprit-il alors. Vous vous sentez coupable d'avoir gardé le silence alors que votre idée était la bonne.

Lisbon soupira puis tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Maintenant que tout était terminé, elle n'avait aucune envie de revenir là-dessus. Cette affaire lui avait assez pesé sur les épaules pendant des années.

- Personne ne vous aurait écoutée, Lisbon, vous étiez étudiante.

- C'est ce que je dis.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez de toute évidence…

- Taisez-vous et prenez à droite, je connais un bar sympa.

La jeune femme ne vit pas le sourire du consultant mais elle le devina facilement.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bar, Lisbon ralentit le pas en regardant la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle y était allée il y a quelques mois, cette porte était d'une couleur vive et des lumières étaient allumées de par et d'autre.

- Jane ?

- Mm ?

- Ce n'est plus le même propriétaire alors… enfin… je ne sais pas comment est l'ambiance.

Jane haussa les épaules.

- On essaie, on verra.

- Si vous le dites… Mais quand il n'y a aucune lumière et personne devant, en général, ce sont des soirées un peu spéciales…

- Du genre ? demanda le consultant, intrigué.

- Du genre… Oh et puis vous avez raison, on essaie, on verra.

Lisbon poussa la porte et elle entra dans un couloir très sombre, suivit par Jane. Le videur les laissa passer sans difficultés et ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans une immense pièce aux couleurs rouges et noires où la musique était extrêmement forte. La jeune femme leva les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en découvrant des estrades rondes à gauche et à droite où dansaient des hommes torse-nu, plutôt bien bâtis. Elle se tourna vers Jane qui souriait en secouant la tête. Il lu sur ses lèvres un 'désolée' amusé et ils firent demi-tour sous les yeux étonnés du videur.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, déclara Lisbon une fois dehors.

Elle riait et se frottait le visage d'un air embêté.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez du genre bar à strip-tease…

- Je ne suis pas du genre à emmener un homme boire un verre là-dedans, je ne savais pas qu'il avait été transformé ainsi. Mais c'est bon à savoir…

- Oh, Lisbon, un peu de tenue.

Elle sourit à Jane qui le lui rendit d'un air vraiment amusé. Elle se sentit un peu dévisagée et elle détourna le regard.

- Alors on fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda le consultant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

- On peut faire demi-tour et je monte sur une estrade pour danser avec les autres pendant que vous buvez un verre.

- Après la journée que je viens de passer, je ne dirais pas non…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jane qui leva les yeux au ciel. Ils marchèrent dans l'air frais de la nuit en gardant le silence puis ils suivirent un sentier qui les mena jusqu'au bord d'une petite rivière.

- Regardez là-bas, il y a un pont, indiqua Jane, enthousiaste.

Lisbon le regarda accélérer le pas en souriant puis elle le suivit en resserrant sa veste autour d'elle. Une petite brise s'était levée lorsqu'ils s'étaient approchés de l'eau.

- On ne va pas boire un verre, finalement ? demanda Lisbon en rejoignant Jane sur le pont.

- Je n'ai que de l'eau polluée à vous proposer.

Elle se pencha contre la barrière et observa l'eau défiler sous ses yeux.

- Merci d'être venu à la gare, dit-elle finalement.

- Ça alors…, marmonna Jane.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien j'allais m'excuser d'être venu à la gare alors que vous vouliez avoir la paix. J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait juste voulu le remercier et voilà que la discussion se compliquait.

- J'avais envie d'être seule mais c'est parfois agréable quand quelqu'un vous sort de la solitude, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est bon à savoir.

La voix de Jane semblait soudain plus proche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit le poids d'une veste posée sur ses épaules.

- Je vous ai vue frissonner, expliqua Jane.

- Merci, souffla Lisbon en souriant.

- Et je ne pense pas que ce soit ma présence qui provoque ce genre de réaction chez vous, ajouta le consultant, dont les mains étaient toujours posées fermement sur ses épaules.

- C'est votre absence qui me donne des frissons.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai toujours peur de ce que vous préparez quand vous n'êtes pas là. Je me prépare toujours à être virée, juste au cas où.

- Oh…, marmonna Jane d'un air gêné.

Lisbon sentit ses mains glisser le long de son dos puis disparaître. Elle se retourna et s'adossa à la barrière.

- Jane ?

- Je vous cause beaucoup d'ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Ne vous attendez surtout pas à ce que je vous dise « Non, pas tant que ça, ne vous en faites pas. »

Mais de son côté, le consultant ne souriait pas.

- Vous savez, il m'arrive souvent de penser que je devrais partir au lieu de mettre la pagaille dans votre équipe.

Il regardait la rivière derrière Lisbon d'un air absent.

- Quoi, vous allez me faire le coup du « je devrais partir » jusqu'à ce que je vous supplie de rester ? Pas ce soir, s'il vous plait…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je serais bien capable de le faire et je préfèrerais encore être kidnappée une fois par semaine plutôt que d'avoir à vous demander de rester.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, déclara Jane en souriant finalement. Mais je pense quand même que je devrais partir…

Pour toute réponse, il reçu une tape sur l'épaule.

- Je vous ai dit pas ce soir ! s'exclama Lisbon, mi énervée, mi amusée. Je ne vous supplierai pas, vous entendez ?

- Je sais que vous voulez que je reste !

- Et moi je sais que vous voulez restez.

- Pourquoi vous voulez que je reste ?

- C'est plus facile de vous surveiller si vous bossez avec moi.

- Oh, trop facile, Lisbon, déclara Jane avec un regard désapprobateur. Trouvez autre chose.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules d'un air innocent puis elle s'appuya de nouveau contre le pont. Le geste eut pour effet de faire basculer la veste de Jane par-dessus la barrière. Lisbon poussa une exclamation de surprise puis elle se retourna pour voir la veste voler jusqu'à la surface de l'eau, qui l'emmena loin d'eux. Elle fit volte-face avec une main devant la bouche, désolée. Jane la dévisageait d'un air furieux, prêt à l'étrangler sur place, mais elle n'y cru pas une seconde. Elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

- Je suis navrée, marmonna-t-elle en plaçant ses mains devant elle en signe de défense.

- Et vous croyez que ça va suffire pour que ma veste revienne ? Vous avez une idée du prix de ce costume ?

Jane fit un pas vers elle, la forçant à s'appuyer contre la barrière.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée des économies que j'ai faites pour pouvoir me payer ce costume ?

- Pauvre, pauvre Jane…

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

- Non mais vous allez sûrement me le dire.

- Vous avez deux possibilités, déclara Jane en montrant son pouce et son index. Un, vous me racheter la même veste. Deux, vous vous débrouillez pour vous faire pardonner.

Lisbon cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Je vous invite à manger.

Jane changea de pied d'appui et fit mine de réfléchir.

- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit insuffisant…

- J'ai un excellent vin qui n'attend que d'être dégusté.

- Mais encore ?

- Vous exagérez, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

Jane secoua la tête pour montrer son désaccord.

- Un petit effort, Lisbon, c'est ma veste à deux milles dollars tout de même.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et s'échappa d'entre la barrière et le consultant.

- Vous aurez un bisou, déclara-t-elle finalement en retournant vers la voiture.

Le visage de Jane s'éclaira alors qu'il trottinait pour la rattraper.

- Je veux mon baiser tout de suite !

- Vous êtes un homme impatient.

Lisbon se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de reprendre sa marche.

- Et l'autre ? demanda Jane.

- Quoi « l'autre » ?

- Eh bien l'autre joue !

- C'est ça… Et sur la bouche tant que vous y êtes…

- Alors là vous seriez entièrement pardonnée sans même avoir besoin de m'inviter à manger.

Devant lui, sa supérieure stoppa net et fit volte face.

- Je vous embrasse sur la bouche et vous me laissez tranquille ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Toute la journée de demain.

- Toute une année, renchérit-elle.

- Deux jours entiers.

- Cinq mois.

- La semaine, je n'irai pas plus loin, déclara formellement Jane en faisant un pas vers elle.

- Un mois de trente-et-un jours entier, dit Lisbon en s'avançant à son tour.

- Dix jours, c'est mon maximum.

- Deux semaines. Si vous refusez, je ne ferai pas d'autres propositions alors réfléchissez bien.

Jane poussa un léger soupir et pinça les lèvres en guise de réflexion. Il s'éclatait. Jouer au chat et à la souris avec Lisbon était un trésor de divertissement mais flirter en même temps était la cerise sur le gâteau.

- Trois semaines si c'est un vrai baiser. Deux semaines sinon.

- Deux semaines, marché conclu.

- Vous êtes dure en affaire, _agent Lisbon_.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha du consultant, une fossette au coin de la bouche.

- Je paie maintenant ? marmonna-t-elle en diminuant remarquablement vite la distance qui séparait leurs visages.

Elle vit le sourire de Jane disparaître et le consultant eut un mouvement de recul.

- Vous essayez encore de vous jouer de moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous n'alliez pas vraiment m'embrassez, n'est-ce pas ?

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis recula en croisant les bras.

- Alors comme ça monsieur joue les business man à deux sous pour se retirer de la transaction au dernier moment, se moqua-t-elle. Lâche.

- Vous alliez vraiment m'embrassez ?

- Je veux mes deux semaines de tranquillité. Vous voulez votre baiser ou pas ?

Un sourire franc éclaira alors le visage du consultant.

- Arrêtez Lisbon, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse.

Pour montrer sa bonne volonté, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son torse.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes persuadé que je plaisante…

Sans lui demander son consentement, elle s'approcha de ses lèvres et comme il ne reculait pas, elle frôla sa bouche dans un souffle. Le contact donna à Jane des frissons dans le cou et il répondit légèrement, humant au passage le parfum de la jeune femme. Lisbon posa alors fermement ses lèvres sur la bouche de Jane pour remplir sa part du marché. Cependant, l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque lui fit perdre la notion du temps et elle sentit la main du consultant se poser dans son cou pour presser sa bouche contre la sienne. A l'instant même où la langue de Jane commença à se promener sur ses lèvres, elle ouvrit la bouche pour le laisser entrer. Les semaines de tranquillités étaient maintenant bien loin de son esprit et elle pouvait jurer qu'il en était de même pour son consultant. Le souffle court, elle tenta de se reculer, mais la main de Jane exerçait une pression trop forte dans son cou. Elle se contenta donc de garder son front contre le sien tout en reprenant son souffle.

- Je crois que je mérite un mois entier, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Vous méritez une éternité de tranquillité, Lisbon, mais je n'y arriverai pas.

Le consultant embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres puis sa joue avant de déposer de léger baiser dans son cou. Surprise, la jeune femme retint sa respiration.

- Jane ?

- Je suis désolé, déclara celui-ci reculant légèrement. Il faut croire que je ne me contrôle pas si bien.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Lisbon dans un sourire gêné.

Jane gardait son regard rivé au sol comme si ce dernier allait pouvoir le sortir de cette situation.

- Si, c'est très grave. Maintenant vous savez que j'adore vous embrassez. Croyez-moi, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus grave pour moi. Ça me rassurerait si vous me disiez que vous ne m'avez pas seulement embrassé pour les deux semaines de tranquillité.

Une brise se fit sentir mais aucune réponse ne vint de la part de Lisbon. Le consultant leva finalement les yeux vers elle et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit des joues rouges pivoines. La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Mon but n'était pas de vous embrassez.

- Je sais.

- Ce n'était pas… un deal est un deal.

- Tout à fait.

- Et je n'aime pas me défiler.

- Absolument.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas apprécié.

- Ah bon ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit demi-tour pour retourner vers la voiture, mais Jane accéléra le pas pour la rattraper.

- Alors, vous allez porter plainte pour kidnapping ?

- Oh, Jane ! Vous m'agacez avec cette histoire ! D'autant plus que vous êtes sensé me foutre la paix deux semaines…

Lisbon ronchonna en grimpant dans la voiture côté passager et elle claqua la portière d'un coup sec. Debout à côté de la voiture, Jane souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Ça ne va pas être facile…, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ouvrit sa portière et s'installa au volant, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à sa supérieure qui ne semblait pas si énervée qu'elle voulait le laisser croire.

- On va faire un deal, déclara-t-il.

- Encore ?

- A chaque fois que je vous embête alors que je suis supposé vous laisser en paix, vous avez le droit de me punir.

- Ah oui ? demanda Lisbon, plutôt intéressée.

- En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment. Pas comme tout à l'heure…

Elle lança un regard pétillant au consultant et tendit la main.

- Donnez-moi vos clefs, je conduis.

- Ah non, ce n'est pas possible.

- Donnez-moi vos clefs.

- Lisbon… tout sauf ça.

Le regard fixe et noir, la jeune femme prit une voix plus grave et un ton sérieux.

- Vos clefs, Jane.

Un sourire étira le coin de sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit le métal froid au creux de sa paume. Elle resta impassible quelques secondes et rendit les clefs à Jane.

- C'est bon, conduisez, mais respectez les limites de vitesse.

- Aha ! s'exclama Jane. Je savais que vous ne pourriez plus me punir maintenant qu'on s'est embrassé…

Outrée, Lisbon ouvrit de grands yeux et tenta d'empêcher Jane de mettre le contact.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Donnez-moi vos clefs !

- Non !

- Jane !

- Accrochez-vous, on démarre !

- Aaaaah ! Moins vite ! Jane, moins vite !


End file.
